


Unfold

by anniemoon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemoon/pseuds/anniemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First and only in what was intended to be a series but it was abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfold

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Greg looked up from his work, a carefully blank look on his face. He usually had a dazzling smile for Sara, but not today. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sara sighed and crossed her arms, struggling to control her impatience with his drama queen antics. "You send interns to deliver reports to me. You change directions when you see me walking towards you in the hallway. You volunteered to work on a B&E case with Warrick when you could be working multiple DBs with me. You're avoiding me." She leaned against the doorway and stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Fine," Greg said, yanking off his gloves and tossing them into the disposal can. "I don't really appreciate you spreading gossip about me around the lab. Even if what you said was true - which it definitely is not - you have no right to be talking about my private life with other people, especially people I have to work with."

Sara's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed several times in astonishment. "Greg...I...look, you must..."

"Save it, Sara," he snapped. "Look, I know you think it's cute or whatever that I've had this crush on you for years and you probably think it's fun to tease me. And sometimes it is. In private. But I would have expected you of all people to understand what it's like to have feelings for someone who doesn't or won't return them. And then to find out that they're making malicious gossip about you behind your back? Imagine how you would feel if Grissom started telling everyone else about your sex life. I know you don't feel the same way about me that I do about you but I thought you liked me as a friend. Or at least respected me as a colleague. Obviously I was wrong."

"Greg, stop!" Sara held up a hand to stop his tirade. "First of all, I'm going to ignore that Grissom crack. Second, I don't know what you're talking about. I would never gossip about anyone I work with, especially you. Who told you this?"

"Mia," he muttered, wanting to believe Sara but too hurt to let go of his skepticism. "She said you told her that I...well, never mind. It was something that, even if it were true and let me say once again that it's not, isn't anyone's business but my own."

Sara walked over to him and reached across the table, gently touching the back of his hand, his skin warm against her cool fingers. "Greg, think about it. I would never discuss your personal life with Mia or anyone else. I would never violate your trust. You know me."

Greg gazed into her eyes for a long moment and then, sighing, looked down, embarrassed at the way he jumped to conclusions. Believing she could do this was unfair to her and he felt ashamed. "Yeah, I do. I was...I was just caught off guard. I'm sorry. I'm a jerk."

Her face darkened with irritation, but it wasn't directed towards Greg. His own chagrin was punishment enough. She had to admit to herself that she might have reacted the same way. Greg's worst fault, and his best quality, was that he believed in the innate goodness of people. "You're not the jerk here. I'm going to talk to Mia, find out what this is all about."

He almost objected, wanting to tell her that he could take care of the situation himself, but he resisted. A righteously angry Sara, defending his honor, made him a little hot. Okay, a lot hot. He grinned, fantasizing about the possible catfight.

Sara looked at him suspiciously. "What's the smirk for?"

"Oh. nothing. Just hoping I'll be there when you confront Mia. Will there be hair-pulling? Maybe a pillow fight?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Good to see we're back to normal." She turned to leave.

"Hey, Sara?"

Sara turned back to look at him. "Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said you would never gossip about anyone you work with, especially me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want to be a CSI, Greg. Investigate." She winked and smiled enigmatically at him as she strode out of the lab, amused by the puzzled look on his face. He'd figure it out.


End file.
